Shadow Blade
"Magic is an ability withing every pony, a measure of their intellectual output. A Unicorn horn is just an easy way to channel that output to the outside world, thus explaining why every Unicorn can perform magic, wheras I am the only Earth Pony who can." - Shadow Blade, explaining his unique ability Description Shadow Blade is a dark blue Earth Pony with a green mane and red eyes. He is the son of Switch Blade and Fall Out. He possesses the ability to perform magic, an ability usually reserved for Unicorns. He is head of the Equestrian Conspiracy , with Sky Strike and Thunder Sword as his co-leaders. His cutie mark is a sword enchanted with dark magic. History Shadow Blade grew up in Baltimare. He and his best friend Silver Shield would spar every Saturday in order to build physical and mental strength. He also had two parents who could not support him. His dad Switch Blade tried to get any job he could, but was turned away for every one of them. He eventually turned to a life of crime when he could not feed his family. He was caught and was sentenced to prison, where he was killed in a fight. Fall Out left after Switch was caught, because she was paranoid about being caught herself. Left alone, he found an cave in the nearby mountains to live in. He got a job as a farm hand, and every bit he earned went into studying, something his father always pushed Shadow to do. He started hosting a pure hatred for the unfairness of the world, and started thinking of ways to get revenge. His father also pushed him to be skilled in combat, so he trained in his cave as well. He became an excellent swordsman, and he started to find that he could perform the simplest of magic if he focused with all his might. He grew these two abilities every day. He started convincing ponies to join his efforts by means of pure persuasion. He is the head of the Equestrian Conspiracy, a crime organization that has its Headquarters in the mountains. Shadow found Silver Shield when he was coming out of the city to make a new life for himself. The two friends expressed their concern for one another and for what had happened over the years. Shadow then tried to convince Silver to join the Conspiracy, realizing they would be a great team again. But Silver didn't hold the same grudges against Equestria and tried to get Shadow to think rationally. After some arguing, Silver announced that he would try to stop Shadow if he went on with this plan. The two exchanged their last goodbyes as friends, and Shadow watched him walk away. Shortly after he met Sky Strike and Thunder Sword, and the Conspiracy began to grow under the leadership of the three of them. Shadow Blade looks to turn the Mane 6 over to his side. He has a deep respect for Twilight Sparkle, due to her intellect and incredible magical abilities. He has never met them, but he wishes to slowly corrupt them, one by one. Skills and Abilities Shadow Blade is a skilled combatant. His specialty is in swords, but he also can use an axe, hammer, or scythe with great ease. He is also skilled in hoof-to-hoof combat. Shadow Blade can perform magic without a horn. This is due to his massive intellect and years of practice. He is still learning the more advanced forms of magic, and so far he can only do simple spells. Relationships with Other Ponies Sky Strike''' ''' Sky Strike is Shadow's best friend and general of the EC's army. Shadow likes him because of his honor and devotion to the cause. The two constantly spar as a test of strength and a bit of friendly competition. They constantly plot the best time to strike. Thunder Sword Shadow took Thunder Sword under his wing, so to speak. He is the only one who can constantly understand him, and the two have intelligent conversations frequently. Thunder works with Shadow to unlock his magical potential, and Shadow spars with him to improve his combat skills. Silver Shield Although the two were best friends, their views on Equestria differ dramatically. Silver and The Defenders are now dedicated to stop the plans of Shadow and the EC. Shadow still tries to test his combat skills and intellect against him. Double Cross He trusts her completely, and lets her do nearly anything with her scientific research. She maintains this trust, however, by making things that help the EC and giving them small information about The Defenders. Switch Blade Shadow always respected his dad, even though he was unable to support him. He always looked up to him for his knowledge about the world. He was devastated when he was caught and thrown in jail. When he was killed, Shadow realized the unfairness of the world. This prompted him to begin the Equestrian Conspiracy. Category:Pony Category:Earth Pony Category:Bronie Category:Villain Category:Stallion Category:EC Members Category:Male Category:Good turned evil